This application relates to a combination oil and gas nozzle.
With rapidly increasing energy costs there is a constant need to improve the efficiency of energy consuming devices. One such device is the oil and/or gas nozzle which finds widespread application in both residential and industrial locations. Examples of these locations are furnaces and water heaters in the home, and boilers in industry. Conventional heating units are generally of low efficiency, in the order of 60 to 70% heat recovery.
The present invention is directed toward a nozzle of increased efficiency.
Because of the widespread use of these nozzles, there are a great many such devices in the prior art, differing from each other in various details. Each represents a specific configuration of the various parameters which are of concern in nozzle design. In some cases a specific feature of the design is relied upon as offering new and valuable advantages. In other cases overall nozzle design provides advantages. Furthermore, the improvements in nozzle design for one application are often inappropriate for another, as a result of different emphasis placed on various of the design parameters.
As suggested above, the basic requirement that a nozzle be energy efficient has not generally in the past been a major consideration in itself in nozzle design. As a result, heat recovery has generally been, as indicated, in the order of 60 to 70%.